AkaKuro: Married life bittersweet edition
by Kyouu
Summary: Bittersweet is best to suit masochistic minds, but sometimes it's sweeter than sugar. Akashi proposed to Kuroko and they got married! But never would a perfect married life exist. But it's Akashi...so...there's an exception, maybe. Warning: angst. Partly requested by: Lunette Athella. UPDATE: Have been proofread and edit, different ending, prolonged series.
1. The incipient of a tragedy

_He remembered clearly that feeling of betrayal as Akashi mercilessly crushed his best childhood friend. He will never forget. Months later, he handed up a resignation letter but Akashi didn't accept it and the little phantom stayed in the basketball club watching his friends one by one change into a completely different person…it pains him so much that he'd rather someone would kill him…_

How it happened? Kagami had no idea. At the current moment, he was standing at his friend/teammate/shadow wedding. Again, how it happened? He had no idea. Ah yes, that's right. It all started several days after the Winter cup:

* * *

_One day Kagami received information that Kuroko and Akashi were engaged and several years later he received a wedding invitation from the Akakuro pair._

_But he swore that he heard nothing about them dating beforehand but when he asked Kuroko about it, the Phantom simply said "He proposed to me out of nowhere." Kagami was sure that the bastard wasn't even serious about Kuroko. Just look at his fake smile was already good enough to make Kagami stomach twist in strange ways. But Kuroko was happy….he didn't show it but he was happy. And ruining his friend's happiness is something Kagami would never do, even if it's fake. He tried to approach Kuroko about it but thinking about how the phantom would react so he ended up retreating anyway…_

* * *

So today he stood at the chapel watching the two exchanging rings. How did they allow gay marriage in Japan? he would never want to know. Kagami looked around the room, Seirin, Touou, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen and Rakuzan basketball team was all there. In the front row, sat a lady with teal hair similar to Kuroko's, next to her was a man with a deadpan face so Kagami assume that they were Kuroko's parents. Then near the door was a red haired male, he looked like he was about to leave. The red hair and red eyes, serious expression and serious aura 100% Akashi senior.

* * *

The after party was happy. Everyone graduated from highschool and was in their last year of university or college except for Midorima who have to study for the rest of his life because he wanted to be a doctor. But now they were drunk. In a corner sat, Aomine, Kise and Momoi who was crying their heart out yelling something about

"OH MY GOD MY TETSU-KUN IS MARRIED NOW WAH!" or  
"KUROKOCHI!" or  
"TETSU WHY NOT ME?!"

While Kuroko was talking to his friends with Murasakibara behind him, constantly locking him in a bear hug. Kagami still had to admit (and he was sure that the others would agree) Kuroko looked damn cute in that dress and whose idea was it with the wig? Now if you were to put Kuroko in a photoshoot he would become famous surpassing Kise in about three days or put him in the middle of the Shibuya* district, 100% the moment you take your eyes off him, he would be kidnapped. That is how cute he was at the moment.

But Akashi doesn't really care, he was talking to a man on a table of many other men in suits which look like people of high status.

Just what was his reason to ask Kuroko's hand in marriage?

Hang on, before Kagami think any further about this subject, he have to chase off some perverted old man, drooling over his friend since Ahomine, Bakise, Baby Giant Titan and Glasses Tsundere was too busy with their own stuff and wasn't 'standing on guard of the princess'. And whose idea was it to celebrate the after party in a botanic garden? Oh that would be Momoi. Apparently it's 'very romantic with the moon shining above the glass house' and not to mention the door was wide open so anyone can just go in.

"Oi wassup dude?" Kagami towered over the old man which made him shrieked in fear and ran outside before Kagami grabbed his collar.

"Thank you Kagami-kun." Kuroko bowed.

Oh that delicious porcelain sk- Kagami mentally slapped himself "Ah don't mention it." somehow Kagami turned into the blue head's bodyguard for the rest of the night.

"But you know Kagami-kun you didn't have to follow me everywhere. There's this special spirit that follow me everywhere to protect me so if some bad people comes near they'll get slapped and never come back again." Ah there we go again, Kuroko's epic imagination

"Yeah, right." Kagami answered sarcastically which earned him an ignite pass to the stomach.

"Tetsuya, it is time for us to depart." Akashi came over.

As the clock strike, 3AM everyone left. Kagami hoped that he made the right choice to let Kuroko married Akashi... oh how wrong he was to not stop them when he could. If only Kagami stopped them back then, things wouldn't have turned out like this.

(Shibuya: a five intersection with a scramble crossing: traffic stops in all direction while the huge crowd crosses the street.)


	2. Pieces of a never-ending Labyrinth

(Pay attention to the words in bold)

* * *

[Author's note]

Hello! I'm here to inform you that this series have two edition! This: the bittersweet edition where you want to have a taste of Angst. And the sweet edition which I will start on when this editions finished! (Or maybe somewhere in this edition) Thanks for reading!

* * *

After marriage, the two moved into an apartment- nope a penthouse that Akashi prepared beforehand. Just shortly after they settled in, due to the Akashi corp.'s workload, Akashi had to go on a trip to Osaka for one week, leaving his newly wed alone at home.

Kuroko knew that this marriage isn't going to be smooth and similar to others. They had no honeymoon (well it'll be awkward if they did), they didn't even date beforehand but then one day Akashi decided to asked Kuroko to marry him. Normally a person wouldn't accept it but since his **haboured feelings got the better of him**, he wouldn't let the opportunity slip. After all there are some relationships that develop after marriage right?

So after packing all his stuff in **his own room**. He decided that greeting the neighbors might be a good idea. Who knows how many business trip Akashi will be taking in the future? So he walked over to the door on the floor below and rang the bell.

"Hai hai who is it?" the neighbour asked as he stared at the empty space before him. Surprisingly the neighbour is a foreigner with those blue pair of eyes and blonde hair "What the hell? Is this a common prank in Japan?" he yawned and closed the door

"Hello, nice to meet you I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I've just moved in upstairs."

"WAH!" the person screamed with a horrified look on his face "How long have you bee- no. Scratch that, are you a ghost?!" he huffed quickly as he stood up.

"No, I am not a ghost. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you".

And that was how he made friend with Akaou. During the one week Akashi was away, Kuroko found himself enjoying Akaou's company a lot, mostly because the blonde invited him over to ask him question about Japan since he was a foreigner (he only been in Japan for 4 weeks). Akaou would ask all kind of stuff about Japan and Kuroko would answer them all while sipping on his vanilla milkshakes. And one week passed just like that.

* * *

Akashi had finally returned from the trip, dead tired. The first thing he smelt when he got home was the holy scent of tofu soup. Oh holy tofu soup. He was sure that Tetsuya can't cook anything except boiled egg so who was this person in his penthouse?

"Ah Akashi-kun welcome back I'm preparing dinner at the moment." Kuroko said loud enough for the redhead to hear from the kitchen.

"Ah Tetsuya are you certain that you know how to prepare tofu soup?" Akashi set down his briefcase in his room and made him way to the dining room.

"Yes I do, Akashi-kun. I have been learning."

"Oh? From who, may I ask?" Akashi took a seat as Tetsuya set down the last plate to the table before sitting down himself

"Itadakimasu." Kuroko said, ignoring Akashi's question.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi stared at the bluenette.

"Yes, Akashi-kun? I have been learning from a friend of mine"

"Hmm." And with that they ate dinner in silence. It was very awkward. Very awkward.

* * *

They continued like this almost every day. In the morning, Akashi would go to work and when he return home, he would be in his room working some more. All the while Kuroko handled all the housework while teaching at a kindergarten.

Until one day, when Akaou came over "Oh hello Akaou-san. What are you doing here?" Kuroko greeted

"Don't call me Akaou-'san', Akaou is fine or at least Akaou-kun"

"Then Akaou-kun it is. What are you doing here?"

"Ah that's right, you know about the puzzle you wanted the other day for your class? I got one from Ebuy, here." Akaou handed Kuroko a box.

"You didn't have to…."Kuroko looked at the box.

"Nah, it's fine after all you helped me a lot before so I thought I should do something for you."

Just then Akashi was out in the kitchen getting himself a drink when he overheard the conversation happening at the front door "Eh? You live with your friend?" an unfamiliar voice asked

"Ah no he's my husband" Kuroko answered…ah that's right they're married. Akashi stared at the ring on his finger

"Oh! he must be a lucky man to have a cute wife like you. Goddammit I want a wife like you. Tell me when you guys divorce okay? I'll jump right in!"

Heh? What a courageous man, Akashi chuckled but Tetsuya didn't answer "Oh ok ok don't look at me like that but I was serious about it, you know. I get jealous real easy...Alright stop looking at me with the puppy dog look like you have pity on me. Geez anyway I'll go back now. See ya later!" and the door closed.

"Who was that Tetsuya?" Akashi's stern gaze fixed on the slightly shorter male.

"Ah, that was our neighbour, he lives a floor below us. Why? Is there something wrong Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head

"No nothing in particular." And the redhead retreated to his room. That night Akashi didn't have the motivation to work. His mind was focused on what happened that evening 'I want a wife like you. Tell me when you guys divorce okay? I'll jump right in' echoed through his head. Should he beware of that 'neighbour'? Oh well. He brushed it off. It's not like Akashi have a romantic relationship with Kuroko to begin with...but why was he feeling like this?

[Just to let you know the OC Akaou will be an important factor in this edition (probably). He will be the supporting-kind of character. To put it short he's a side character that play an important part for the AkaKuro pair to get together, so please don't hate him.]


	3. His dissemble

It had been three years since they started living together…no since they got married if that was what people see them as.

During those three years, they were polite to each other and with everyday passing Kuroko would fall deeper for Akashi. Akashi, on the other hand, didn't touch Kuroko at all they were only married on contract that's all. No love was involved, or that was what Akashi thought.

Three years now…..it had been three years since he was married to Tetsuya. Akashi didn't touch the other male at all, they didn't cuddle like others couple would, they didn't held hands, they didn't kiss and they didn't even flirt with each other. All they did was talk as if they were acquaintances and nothing more. Since three years have passed **that **must have already been settled. So now Akashi didn't have to be with Tetsuya anymore. He didn't need is no meaning in this marriage and fake houseplay. He could just request for a divorce…but why can't he do it?...It was all because of that voice inside his head that he choose to ignores _'How would you make him feel about it?'_ it'll always ask every time he tries to talk to Tetsuya about divorce and something about the voice kept him from asking Tetsuya about the matter, could it be _him?_ So Akashi thought that if he can only get Tetsuya to propose the divorce instead _he_ wouldn't have so much trouble. Akashi was absolute and he will always get what he wants. So he thought up the perfect plan to **make** Tetsuya divorce with him. _'He would be sad you know'_ the voice said but he chose to ignore like he always had. After all he has no need for Tetsuya anymore.

On one certain evening, Akashi's plan begun. That evening Kuroko, like always, was doing his usual housework as Akashi returned from work Kuroko smelt something. _Is that….perfume?_ Kuroko asked himself, he had his suspicions but he shrugged it off. Akashi-kun wouldn't do something like that, would he? That evening neither of them talked to the other. The penthouse they shared, all was fill with silence.

Akashi knew Tetsuya have caught the scent of perfume on his body and he knew for certain that he was right. It seems that the blue head won't be shaken that easily…so he went ahead with step 2. In truth, Akashi can always sneak back home earlier than Kuroko but because of his father he couldn't do it often. But for this one purpose, he faked a fever to be able to leave early. The moment he got back home step 2 begun.

That day after Kuroko was doing the laundry when something caught his eyes. And he was utterly shocked… female undergarments was in the laundry…of a house of two men. Kuroko was sure Akashi wasn't into cross-dressing and a perverted person so what is this? His knees felt wobbly as he slumped down to the ground. Tears slowly build up in his baby blue orbs.

Ever since that day, Kuroko kept on smiling, it wasn't a usual thing to see Kuroko smile. Even when he was facing Akashi or when Akashi asked him what he was smiling about. He'll just simply say that he's happy.

"About what?" Akashi would ask.

"About now." he would answer.

Because of this, his friends was worried. Akaou tried to get Kuroko to spill the beans by milkshakes bribery but it ended with an empty wallet and no beans.

Until one fateful day. That day strangely Akashi-kun didn't go to work. When Kuroko tried to call him, he said that he'll work at home for the day.

When Kuroko returned home from work. He was worried that the redhead was too engulfed in working and forgot to have his meal so he went to his husband's room. The door was slightly opened he peeked in only enough to see what was inside. His eyes widened. Tears were building up again and he silently ran away. He didn't know where but the next minute he was crying in his room. With the door locked. He cried and cried until his tears run dry. He wasn't aware of the time but he kept on crying, his heart, piece by piece, broke off. He haven't cried like this in a long time ever - since middle school, was is?

Meanwhile, Akashi just woke up from his sleep at 11:30pm. Kuroko should be home at 5:00pm so that mean the teal head was home already. He tried to sit up but a weight on his chest prevented him so. If he recalled properly…..Akashi's face quickly scrunched in disgust. He slept with a woman. He even went this far. Kuroko must have saw and decided to divorce with him by tomorrow. Yes, that must be it. By tomorrow everything would end. Everything...would be over... the jokes they sometime shared over dinner, those times when Tetsuya would remind him to eat, those rare occasions where they would cook together, that one trip they went grocery shopping together two years ago, those surprise birthday gifts from Tetsuya...everything will end by tomorrow. It'll be all over, shouldn't Akashi feel happy?

The emperor got up and went to the bathroom room, built into his room, to take a shower. When he faced the mirror an image flashed through his head and he covered his face with one palm. It was an image of Kuroko, on top of him with a flustered face….. A hint of red was detected on Akashi's face. Why would he have an image like that of the other male? _'Because you love him'_ the voice answered _'You know you do…because you are me.'_

* * *

The next day Tetsuya didn't say anything. He simply continued to smile like nothing happened and for some strange reasons, Akashi was relieved that he didn't. In truth, it hurts the bluenette so badly that his heart aches when he saw Akashi that morning. It aches even more when he smiled. Akashi was sure that smile was fake. It pained him to look. So he took up another business trip for 1 month without telling his marriage partner. Since Kuroko wasn't the type to pry into other people's business, he didn't ask or text Akashi about it. The Akashi-kun that he knew was long gone, now all he can do is stared at the picture they took during middle school to have little glimpse of the kind Akashi-kun he once knew. He longed for those gentle eyes and smile as he continues to fantasised the life with the Akashi-kun he once knew and the life that he will never have.

After that, Akashi would sleep with many other women and made it obvious. He even scattered the clothes from the lounges to his room in a trail but Kuroko ignored it. He even picked up the clothes and folded them neatly in a pile next to Akashi's room while tears trickled down his face. Sometimes Akashi would spend the night out and left Kuroko alone in their lonely, cold, spacious and dark 'home'.

With this neither of them didn't even talked about it. They didn't even talk face to face with each other anymore. Just texts, that isn't even frequent, telling where dinner was, who isn't going to be home when the other come back from work...and soon they never see each other anymore.

So this repeated again…again…and again for about one and a half months later. Until Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. His heart is now dust that flew away. He did what Akashi wanted him to do since the start. Kuroko proposed the end to their fake marriage.

Immediately after, Kuroko packed his stuffs and moved back to his parents' house.

* * *

"WHAT THE ****?! That bastard I knew I shouldn't have let you married him three years ago!" Kagami yelled after he heard in what had happened along with the rest of the Miracles and Akaou.

"Kuroko, you should have said something. I was there you know…" Akaou looked at his friend worriedly.

"That's right, Tetsu-kun. We are here so you can tell us anything." Momoi tried to assure the former phantom player but it didn't seem to be working. The teal head just keep on staring outside the window of the restaurant they were in.

"I'm sure Akashi (Kuroko flinched) had his own reason for doing such a thing."Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Midorimachi/Midorin/Midorima/Midochin!" the rest yelled at the mentioning of the former captain.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you all but I'll have to go now. I'll see you another time." Kuroko stood up and bowed, leaving the rest worried. Kuroko wasn't the type to want to share his trouble with others but instead keep it all to himself so unless someone forces it out of him, he won't spill a bean.

"I'm really worried for Kurokochi-ssu" Kise, probably for the first time, looked serious outside of a basketball game.

"You know you're not the only one." Aomine looked at the retreating form of his former shadow.

"….." Akaou stood up and left as well.

* * *

At a random park by a lake sat a male with light blue hair, unnoticed by anyone despite his cuteness.

"Hey." a puppet with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared over Kuroko's shoulder "You know you can tell me anything." Akaou sat next to him.

"Akaou-kun…." A tear unintentionally left his baby blue eyes.

"Eh?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Akaou panicked and used his thumb to brush away the flowing tears.

"No it's just that your name it's similar…..to his" Kuroko turned away as he rubbed his tears away.

"Oh yea…you told me the 'Aka (赤)' in my name is like his and my 'Ou (王)' is similar to his 'shi (司)' right?" Akaou turned to the former phantom player and smiled

"Your Japanese had gotten better Akaou-kun." Kuroko praised though it's not the appropriate moment to talk about the Japanese language.

"Kuroko, tell me **everything**. There's this American saying that goes: if you let it out, you'll feel better. So please…I… don't want to see you hurt."

"Akaou-kun…"

"Kuroko, I'm serious."

Kuroko looked down at the grass before standing up "Please follow me." then he lead the way. Through the trees, passed a meadow and finally out of a cave was a garden of wild flowers in full bloom with colourful asset growing beautifully, in the middle was a white swing. "I found this while I was lost 16 years ago…" Kuroko went and took a seat on the swing "Please have a seat." and Akaou sat down "You were right, Akaou-kun. Holding it all in, hurt me very much. But…"

"You don't have to worry about anything because I'm forcing you to tell me everything so no hiding." Akaou assured.

"Is that so..." and they went silent.

Several minutes later the blonde started "So you told me you had a crush on him in middle school right? Start from there." Kuroko looked down to the ground.

"I have a crush on the Akashi-kun back then, not the current Akashi-kun…the current Akashi-kun is someone very different. I...Accepted his proposal…knowing that someday we will part way..."

"You accepted it when you already how it's going to be… Just how much do you love him?" Kuroko didn't answer.

Instead he smiled bitterly "It's because I wanted to be as much use to him as possible -"

* * *

_'It's because I wanted to be as much use to him as possible - even if it means giving him my life.'_

_'but now you're-' Akaou was cut off._

_'It seems Akashi-kun had find no more use in me and I would not like to annoy him with anything so I figured...that this was the best for bith of us. '_

_What about your feelings? Akaou wanted to ask but he couldn't bring himself to._

_ 'It hurts me to see him with another woman. But if that's what he wanted. Then I'll willingly and silently step out of his life. If he hate me that much, I'll disappear from his sights' Kuroko smiled weakly._

_'Why are you sacrificing so much? What will you gain?' Akaou scrunched his brows as he stared at his friend._

_'Once you love someone so much as I do now, you will understand that letting them go for them to attain their own happiness, Akaou-kun is the best choice you can make. For me, seeing Akashi-kun happy is enough even if...' Akaou looked at his friend. Kuroko was wearing such a sad expression on his usual stoic features '...I'm no longer being able to stay by his side.'_

_At that moment Akaou had a feeling. He had a feeling that something is going to happen. Something **very bad** is going to happen…_soon_._

* * *

[To those who are still here:

Thank you so much for reading so far. You're nearly there!]


	4. Phantasm

**_It came true after all..._**

* * *

At 11:00pm on the XX/XX/XXXX, a young teacher was walking home from a gathering with his co-worker to celebrate the end of the term. However, on his way home he was hit but a drunk driver. He was rushed into the hospital immediately afterwards. The truck driver had denied that he had injured the mentioned teacher. Currently the court is deciding on the man's judgement. Most likely that he is to be sentenced to 1 million yen fine and 5 years of imprisonment. As for the young teacher, he is currently in receiving life support and is receiving treatment - was the breaking news of the day.

Akashi sipped his tea in silence as he watch the news carefully. An unbearable pain was in his chest. It felt like a hand gripping his heart and clenching it so tightly. At that moment his teacup cracked just as he left it on the table…usually that would mean bad news awaits you but this was Akashi who needs logical explanation more than just 'luck'.

Ever since Kuroko left, no words have been spoken in the penthouse they used to share. Many times he would come home and unconsciously said 'I'm home.' to nobody. He still had to get used to the fact, that Tetsuya isn't there to say 'Welcome back.' anymore. There's no one home to welcome him just like how it used to be.

Many times he would lay in bed thinking why he did make Tetsuya leave? Why can't they just continue as they were? Did…Akashi…_regretted_ divorcing with Tetsuya? Did **the** absolute Akashi _regret_ hurting Tetsuya? Did the Akashi who's always right _regret_ separating from Tetsuya? For the first time did Akashi _regretted_ something?

_'Why did you do it?'_ the voice asked.

"I would like to know so myself" Great. He's having a conversation with himself.

'_why did you hurt him?'_

"…"

_'Why did you do something like that to him?'_

"…"

_'He did nothing wrong….'_ For the first time Akashi was wrong and _he_ was right. He couldn't found the answers to the voice's questions.

"What would you do if you were me?" he whispered to himself.

'_…Why not try and understand what you think about him? After all we **are** the same.'_

"I am not similar to you" he rejected.

'_We are one and the same now answer my question. What do you think about Kuroko?'_

"…He's sincere," Akashi finally gave in "Honest and I find it cute when I can make him flustered. His blue orbs attract me every time I stare at it. The soft, porcelain skin looked delicious almost taunting me to touch-" He stopped himself.

'How very out of character of you' _He _chuckled.

"Shut up" Akashi responded with a light blush on his face.

_ 'What happened when you are near him?'_

The redhead didn't answer.

_ 'I am assisting you to be aware of your feelings. It is very uncomfortable to remain confused and in denial.'_

"I want to attack him" Akashi bluntly admitted. He could feel the owner of the voice inside of his head smile.

_ 'If you feel like this why did you force him to divorce with you? Even go as far as to hurt him?'_

Akashi couldn't answer "Tell me. What are my feelings for Tetsuya called?"

'_I believe it is what people call 'Love'.'_

"Love….I don't need such worthless thing"

_ 'That feeling is something that you and I both lack. I do not need it either but wouldn't it be nice if we knew how it feels like?'_

"That is your own interests. Do not mix with mine." Akashi walked over to his laptop and started it up.

_ 'We are one and the same therefore our interests are the same. Do not lie to yourself, Seijuurou. You want to know how it feels like.'_

"I can assure that it is not my interest."

_'Then why not a bet?'_

* * *

After a while of doing paperwork and having an internal debate with himself, Akashi walked over to the vacant room where Kuroko once was. It's now empty. There's nothing there. Akashi knew. Yet he continues to check to see if suddenly one day Kuroko was there greeting him politely as ever.

However, as his dream broke as his eyes register no blue. Possibly he hasn't seen it the last time he checked but there sat a little notebook on the window sill. On the cover it reads _'Kuroko Tetsuya's diary'_ Akashi took it and walked to his room settling down. On his bed as he opened to the first page.

"This above all: to thine own self be true,  
And it must follow, as the night the day,  
Thou canst not then be false to any man."

― William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

'Quoting "Hamlet"? Not bad.' Akashi chuckled.

**Date: 2. 27.20XX** (A/N: The formula is MM/DD/YYYY)

_Today, Akashi-kun proposed to me… at first I didn't know how to react but I agreed. Even if it ends bitterly._

Akashi took the book and went to his room and started flipping through the pages.

**Date: 3. 18. 20XX**

_Today is our wedding. I'm really happy (^V^) but unfortunately I have to wear a dress…which wasn't very comfortable. A lot of people stared at me at the after party. I wonder why… Did I look weird? But in the end, it was fun. Akashi-kun looked very tired tonight I hope he gets better._

**Date: 3. 19. 20XX**

_Our first day together, Akashi-kun has to go on business trip so I was left in our apartment. Since Akashi-kun doesn't like dogs, so I left Nigou at my parents' house I should visit him often. But I've made a new friend and neighbour today! He lives under one floor from our penthouse and his name is Akaou. 'Aka' like Akashi-kun's and 'ou' another word for king. His name sounds so similar to Akashi-kun and Akaou-san loves dogs so I asked if I could entrust Nigou with him and now I can see Nigou more often._

**Date: 2. 14. 20XX**

_It had been three years since we got married and today is Valentine day. I wonder if I should give Akashi-kun chocolate?_

_I made some chocolate and placed it in Akashi-kun's suit pocket. _(Now that, Akashi thought about it….he didn't really pay attention but he think there was a box that his co-worker found in his pocket which he gave to them without a second thought on that day and they were squealing at how tasty it was.)_ Akashi-kun didn't say anything about it but I guess I know what happened._

**Date: 3. 14. 20XX**

_Today Akashi-kun returned from work…I smelled some perfume on him…it's probably his co-workers after all Akashi-kun isn't that kind of person. But for some reason I still feel sad…Did I do something?_

(Akashi regretted that afterwards. He sprayed half a bottle of perfume on him before returning home and it took him three whole hours in the bath to wash off the suffocating scent.)

**Date: 3. 15. 20XX**

_Today when I was doing the laundry, I found some female undergarment in the basket. I didn't know what to do and at that moment Akaou-kun came over with Nigou and for the first time I cried in front of someone._

**Date: 3. 25. 20XX**

_Today strangely Akashi-kun didn't go to work. He was at home all by himself. I wonder if he remember to eat his meals..._

* * *

And it stopped there. Akashi could see that the paper was previously wet most probably by Tetsuya's tears and some were torn out. What should he do? He has caused this person so much pain.

At that moment Akashi's phone rang with an unknown number, he pressed the button, he quickly rushed to his car and threw the diary on the bed where it flipped to the last page with words written in big letters in English _'Thank you, Akashi-kun for the time we spent together. It was fun.'_

"AKASHI COMES TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY KUROKO IS-" was what came from his phone speaker,

_'Do you know how you feel now?'_ asked the voice suddenly as Akashi was driving to Midori Hospital. He shouldn't have asked Tetsuya to married him. He shouldn't have done that to escape from the arranged marriage his father set him. He shouldn't have done something so selfish. He shouldn't! **He shouldn't - **_He shouldn't have **ever **hurt Tetsuya._

This is the first time in his life that he had ever made such a huge miscalculation and he deeply regretted it. Badly. Now this is the price that he had to pay. If only he had enough willpower to stand up against his father. If only...

_If only he understood sooner. _

_Perhaps...things would be different now. _

_Perhaps Tetsuya wouldn't be like this._

_Perhaps Tetsuya wouldn't be in pain because of him._

_Perhaps...they could be happy...together._

_Perhaps Tetsuya would be smiling at him and reassuring him that everything was fine._

_Or maybe...this was a dream...a bad dream._

"You bastard!" Kagami grabbed his collar.

"Unhand me this instance Kagami Taiga" _A nightmare..._

"Don't think that you've got the power and money and you can make everyone do as you say you little-" Kagami jerked Akashi closer.

_An illusion..._

Himuro sighed "Taiga release him. We're still in the hospital" and Kagami hesitantly did.

"Kuroko was sad and you made him like that. Don't tell me you haven't noticed his feelings?!" Akaou spoke up, at this Akashi's eyes widened.

"Oi Oi Akashi. Are you serious? You haven't noticed his feelings for you after three years of living together?" Aomine stood up from his seat.

"Wahh Akashi-chi that's really unexpected of you! How could you not notice?" Kise walked over next to Kagami.

"Akashi, I must say you are really slow when it comes to feelings, nanodayo." Midorima adjusted his glasses as he held his check board in hand.

"Oi Midorima how's he?" asked Kagami.

"Kuroko had a few broken ribs, some fractured joints and his eyes should be fine if he rest long enough. By far, no internal injuries are detected but we'll have to wait for the result - nodayo." as he left to get the results.

_A hallucination...that's right this wasn't real. There's no way Tetsuya would be like this. No, he was always a careful person. This couldn't have happen...it's all a lie..._

"That f*cking asshole I threw him in jail and he's not getting out anytime soon. Anyways, I have to get back to duty." Aomine put on his police cap, turned around but glanced at Akashi before leaving with Himuro.

"Well, I'm glad he's fine-ssu." Kise sighed and slumped back down into worry.

"Aka-chin~ even I noticed how could you not? You're smarter than me. It's so annoying that I want to crush you." Murasakibara chewed on his chocolate bar.

"Now now guys, let's break it off and be civilised people that we are. If Akashi didn't have scissors on him you wouldn't be alive now." Akaou walked over "I'm pretty sure Akashi couldn't have it easy either…"

"Easy for you to say, Akaou. You dunno the guy. He's a heartless bastard who have a God complex. Besides, he was partially the reason why Kuroko was like that in the first place." Kagami sat down.

"Then what could you have done?" Akashi whispered.

"What?" Kagami grunted.

"I said. What could you have done?" Akashi angrily exclaimed.

_'Stop this...It's meaningless.'_

"You piece of sh!t, at least I didn't f*ucking ask him to marry me and toss him aside as if nothing happen!" Kagami violently yanked at Akashi's collar.

"..." Akashi stood in silence.

_'See? It's meaningless...because this time, no matter what you do. You can't win.' _

"Okay, that's enough both of you." Akaou and Kise stepped in and pulled the two away from each other "We're in a hospital. If you still want to settle this. Go outside."

"If Kuro-chin doesn't wake up because of you. I'll make sure to crush you both thoroughly."

Akashi silently slumped down to a seat outside Tetsuya's room.

_'This time it was our mistake and if this is the price we have to pay then so be it.'_

* * *

A few days later, Tetsuya didn't wake up…everyone was getting worried not only because Kuroko didn't wake up but one other reason as well. And it was Akashi…the redhead had ditched all work and been by Kuroko's side for three days straight without eating or drinking, he just sat there, looking to be deep in thought.

It hurts everyone to look at it. After all it wasn't entirely Akashi's fault that Kuroko was in this situation. They tried everything they could to make Akashi eat something or at least drink. After all they are in a hospital where people get cure to get sick. But it was near impossible, they even tried tofu soup but he just glanced at it.

_'What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?'_ asked the voice _'Even if you stay by his side like this. Kuroko wouldn't wake up.'_

"Akashi…" Akashi rolled his eyes toward the source of the external voice. It was that neighbour of his; Akaou was it? "You know even if you starve yourself like this nothing would happen."

"….." never before had the beeping of the heart monitor been so loud.

"Even if you're thinking that it would 'atone' your sins, it won't." Akashi didn't say anything "Kuroko told me about your marriage…he said it was fine even if he gets hurt in the end. Tell me Akashi are you serious that you still have no understanding of Kuroko's feelings?"

At that moment Akashi knew the answer "I do." he finally spoke up.

"If you do, then please eat something." Akaou set down the tray with tofu soup on the table besides Akashi "Kuroko will be sad if he sees this when he wakes up."

Akashi looked at Tetsuya on the bed "I have hurt him so much. I don't have the rights to be near him after he wakes up. So just let me be like this for a little more. Until he wakes up…" Akaou didn't look pleased. He knows what's going to happen like what happened in those shoujo manga that he read.

"…Akashi…he loves you. And you want to leave him after he wakes up…I don't know what you feel about him but if I was to give my opinion, I would say that's just too cruel." with a sigh Akaou left the room.

* * *

**[Akashi_Seijuurou had entered the {**K's Psychology Corner**} chat room]**

**[K. K is now online and available]**

**K:** yo Akashi you haven't been on here for a really long time now what bring you here all of a sudden?

**Akashi:** I…want to ask you something.

**K:** eh? What's wrong? That doesn't sound like you….what happened during those years? Tell me.

**Akashi:** K, right now I am not the Akashi Seijuurou that you know from years ago. Many things happened over the years.

**K:** I can see the obvious dude. Gimme duh details.

**Akashi:** It started around middle school… my father had applied a huge amount of pressure on me causing me to look at things entirely different. My mind is now set solely on victory.

**K:** So certain events cause you to change right? No actually - not changed. But to create an entirely different persona.

**Akashi:** That's correct. During a match with Atsushi I forcefully awakened the second persona that I am now in order to win.

**K:** so let me guess

**K:** the reason why you contacted me after all these years is because there's some problem concerning the ability of the current persona that you now have and the Akashi from years ago are starting to return?

**Akashi:**…

**K:** ok go on and tell me what you want to ask earlier

**Akashi:** There've been a voice in my head recently. Telling me that I love Tetsuya and I know that isn't true since it is his own opinion however it seems to have start to affect me as well.

**K:** I doubt that it would affects you

**Akashi:** I am certain that I do not love Tetsuya.

**K:** Akashi listen dude…the first persona is the original, a whole different person. And you are not like him, I doubt you're even easily influenced if that is the case the feeling that you have for Kuroko are _**your own feelings**_, not his.

**K:** Akashi… do you love him?

**Akashi:** I've selfishly asked him to marry me and three years later force him to divorce. I've hurt him too much.

**K:** that doesn't answer my question Akashi.

**Akashi:** Right now Tetsuya had been in an accident and is in a coma and it's my fault for hurting him that much. I am very confused as of the current moment.

**K:** don't you even think about some crap like 'I don't have the rights to be with him' or 'he deserves better' in my perspective he probably love you so much that he is willing to give you his everything. Think about it. In Japan you can't have same sex marriage. So why did he even agree to marry you in the first place?

**K:** Akashi after he wakes up nothing will change if you're not there. All this time he is in a coma and have no idea of what going on around him. Even if you realised your feelings for him it doesn't change anything unless you tell him or else he might never wake up….

**Akashi:** What do you mean?

**K:** in some cases it's the mind over the body. In the past you've hurt him once it's when you have that match against his best friend and now when you break his heart. There's too many sad things to escape from, it would be the easiest to just let go, if u kno wut I mean.

**Akashi:** But…

**K:** Akashi. Are you sure you're absolute?

**Akashi:** Of course I am.

**K:** then would you like to win Kuroko Tetsuya?

**[Akashi_Seijuurou went offline]**

**[Kise_fabulous_Ryouta had entered the chat room]**

**[Aomine_Daiki had entered the chat room]**

**[Murasakibara_Atsushi had now enter the chat room]**

**[Midorima_Shintarou had entered the chat room]**

**[Momoi_Satsuki had entered the chat room]**

**[Kagami_Taiga had entered the chat room]**

**[Takao_HAWKEYE_Kazunari had entered the chat room]**

**[Himuro_Tatsuya had enter the chat room]**

**[Akaou had entered the chat room]**

**Kise:** good job K-chi!

**Murasakibara:** I'll send you snacks as rewards K-chin~~~~(TvT)

**K:** please do

**Kagami Taiga:** Oi what would the bastard do next?

**K:** we shall wait and see.

**Momoi:** You've done a very good job K-chan!

**Midorima:** Ahh now all we can do is wait for the result. I-it's not like I'm worried for Kuroko o-or anything nanodayo…

**Takao:** HAHAHA SHIN-CHAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO TSUNDERE EVEN WHEN YOU'RE TYPING YOU KNOW

**K:** Takao your caps lock

**Takao:** SO? LEAVE THEM ALONE

**Aomine:** damn what a pain. Usually Akashi would be the smartass but neva thought that he would come runnin to u.

**Akaou:** *never **running ***you

**Aomine:** leave my grandma alone!

**Kise:** *grammar

**Kagami:** what a bunch of idiots

**Himuro:** Taiga aren't you the same?

**Momoi:** WWWWWAHHHHHH! News flash!

**Momoi:** Akashi-kun just got out of Tetsu-kun's room and had headed to the cafeteria!

**K:** I see. The situation should be getting better as we go.

**Aomine:** Oi Kise leave my grammar alone!

**Akaou:** wah~ Aomine is naturally stupid

**Aomine:** what did you say asshole?

**K:** Aomine language

**Aomine:** who cares?

**Takao:** HAHAHAHAHA AOMINE YOU'RE REALLY ARE DUMB TO THE BONE.

**[Kise_fabulous_Ryouta had exit the chat room]**

**[Aomine_Daiki had exit the chat room]**

**[Murasakibara_Atsushi had exit the chat room]**

**[Midorima_Shintarou had exit the chat room]**

**[Momoi_Satsuki had exit the chat room]**

**[Kagami_Taiga had exit the chat room]**

**[Takao_HAWKEYE_Kazunari had exit the chat room]**

**[Himuro_Tatsuya had exit the chat room]**

**Akaou:** What do you think about this K?

**K:**…

**Akaou:** well?

**K:** I'll pay them a visit soon

**Akaou:** Thank you again

**K:** don't mention it. You gotta do what you gotta do.


	5. Remorse for regret

Akashi needed time to think.

His grandfather, who passed away 6 years ago, had a big house.

Through the small forest, that was his garden, was a cave and through the cave, there it was. It was still beautiful as ever. The flower had grown prettily because he ordered the gardeners to take extra care of this little secret garden after his grandfather had passed away. In fact, the whole area in a 15 kilometre radius was the garden that belonged to the Akashi Household.

New flowers had grown over the past few years. In the middle was a white swinging chair that held so much memories of his childhood. He sat on it and closed his eyes, letting the small breathe of nature gently ruffled his hair. It was peaceful. This is his very own secret garden, or that's what he thought. (But it turned out that it was his grandfather's best runaway spot. If you walked far enough you'll see a small house, his grandpa used it as a getaway from the paperwork.)

This place was very important to him because this was where he first met a sky blue haired princess…he still remembered it clearly.

* * *

That day was when his mother 'disappeared' he remembered how many times he tripped over and got back up wandering around through the large forest to search for a sanctuary where he was allowed to cry his heart out. As an Akashi, he has taught not to cry.

As Akashi found his sanctuary occupied by a … Thing, he wasn't happy. This was his sanctuary. But he was afraid, he didn't know if it was a ghost or a spirit of some sort since he was visible a moment and disappeared the next but seeing how clumsy it was made him smiled and discards the thoughts of telling the boy to get out.

The other tripped yet again and managed to injured his knees. From behind the tree where Akashi stood, He quickly rushed back home and grabbed some simple first aid things and rushed back to the other. The boy, sat down along with the makeshift first aid kit and started silently treating the sky haired little guy.

After the final touches, Akashi took the remaining rubbish and left.

"Thank you red hair flower field fairy!"

He heard the boy yelled out behind him "Let's meet again, sky blue haired princess!" He shot back.

* * *

The red hair flower field fairy unconsciously smiled at how ridiculous it was back then.

_'This place was important so was his princess.'_ He unconsciously thought.

Was it _him_ again?

_'What are you implying? I did nothing like I promised.'_ answered the voice.

"I see…"Akashi answered himself "So that's how it is…" Akashi whispered.

For the first time, in his life Akashi admitted defeat, to himself no less. That's just sounds, read and scream ridiculous. He had lost the bet.

He exhaled and walked back to the hospital, back to where his sleeping beauty was waiting.

He love Tetsuya and now he have to make sure this message will be registered in the phantom's brain. Yell, face palm, kill yourself, stuff yourself in a beast's mouth or do what you may to gape at Akashi's density because surely, if Akashi didn't need to face Tetsuya after this he would have done the same to amend for his stupidity over the years.

"Ah! Akashi-cchi, you're back!" Kise looked up as his sixth sense of Lord Akashi's aura awakened.

Akashi strode straight pass the group of people in front of Tetsuya's room and made a beeline toward his sleeping beauty.

They recalled K's latest message and moved to make a path for Akashi to walk through.

**[Don't worry, don't worry. It's Akashi we're talking about he knows what he's doing. If my predictions are correct after Akashi return he'll bid goodbye to Kuroko…]**

"Goodbye Tetsuya…I'll see you soon." Akashi held a serene smile on his features and gently caressed the phantom's face before leaving.

The others glanced at Kuroko then to the retreating form of their former captain.

"K, just why the heck did you end your damn message with a fucking eclipse?" Aomine whispered and left as well.

* * *

Three years later…

He placed the flowers in front of her final resting sanctuary.

"Mother, it had been awhile. Father and I had been well. It seems that this time that man had finally gave in to his ego." Akashi smirked in his glorious victory over convincing his father to visit his mother's grave after 4 years and left to provide the privacy that he knew his father needs.

But personally, Akashi wanted to see what kind of face his 'all-mighty-perfect' father had to show in front of his own beloved wife.

It had been three years since the unfortunate accident. Tetsuya was hospitalised and hasn't wakened up since.

So today like any other day, Akashi payed his beloved a visit.

This had been his routine for the past 1095 days, 13hrs, 49 mins and 46 seconds…47…48…49. Unconsciously, Akashi had been counting every second from that day he bid goodbye to Tetsuya.

By now every staffs, part-time or not, at the hospital knew who he was without needing to refer to the Akashi Corp. because he would be seen daily at the hospital, walking the same route, at the same time everyday, to the same room. The only difference was the flower he brought. If this was an RPG game, Akashi would be the frequent merchant who appear at a set time of the day in which you can find him at the same place every time.

Workers and staffs at the company was well aware of this daily routine and would do their best to clear their boss' schedule for this time, every single day without fail.

"Seriously Akashi, if you're here everyday. Why not move into the hospital?" the head doctor of Midori Hospital adjusted his glasses

"Do not be foolish, Shintarou. If I could, you wouldn't need to tell me." Akashi walked toward the room his sleeping beauty was resting in.

To tell the truth despite being tsundere, Midorima was hurt to see his friend and captain like this.

Kuroko had not showed any signs of awakening for three years and during those three years, Akashi changed.

Not for the better and not for the worse, he seem to infuse himself with his other persona and created the current Akashi.

The rest of the miracles had moved on, yet Akashi waited for Kuroko all those years. Sometime the others would drop by for a visit and it made Midorima happy that everyone could have a happy life and a lucky one if they start listening to Oha-Asa but it's not like he was worried about them or anything, stupid!

Oh come to think of it, Aquarius lucky colour today is Red and Sagittarius is Blue. What a coincidence…

"Tetsuya, how have you been today?" Akashi closed his eyes, changed the Arbutus from yesterday to fresh yellow bouquet of primroses and took a seat "Today I managed to drag my father to visit my mother's grave. I've finally won over him, Tetsuya. It took 29 years but I've finally won over him."

"I see...That's amazing, Akashi-kun."

"Haha…how laughable. To think I would start to hallucinate like this…" Akashi laughed at himself before a sigh sadly left him and a sad smile spread on his features.

Akashi's eyes widened. His breathe caught in his throat, thousand of words he wanted to say became inaudible. Akashi went blank for a moment and tears began to blur his vision, his lips pressed in a thin line.

There sat Kuroko Tetsuya looking at him, smiling ever so kindly. His bandages were long removed.

"It had been a while." The other's voice came in a little above a whisper.

Then it sudden hit him. Tonnes of guilt that he buried through time resurfaced, characterised, used a bulldozer and crashed Akashi flat.

_'Now what?'_ Akashi asked himself.

* * *

When Kuroko woke up, he was alone in a white room then the door opened Akashi stepped in without a word and truly wasn't aware of his presence, well no one really could but you catch the drift.

When the phantom greeted the red head he looked surprised and was quickly replaced by a sad smile as a tear slipped down his face

…Akashi was crying.

They say if the first tear fell from your right eye it is happiness. If from the left, it fell. It is sadness.

Yet for the first time, possibly in his life that Akashi cried from his right eye, from his ruby red eye.

That took Kuroko by surprise as his mind screamed for help.

So he reached out and gently wiped away the tears. Akashi's lips slightly pulled up a faint smile. He held Kuroko's hand at its place on his cheek.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko concerningly smiled as he retracted his hand back to his lap "You shouldn't do this."

Akashi solemnly looked at the other "Sorry…" he said in a whispered. "Since you're awake now, stay here. I'll call the doctor and tell him you woke up." Akashi slowly stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait…" Kuroko weakly grabbed the end of Akashi's coat with little strength he had "Please wait…if it's not too much trouble…can you please stay a little bit longer?"

"…" Akashi wondered for a moment before returning to his seat.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun…making you do this, even though you have other important things to do." Kuroko apologised.

"Don't apologise, Tetsuya. It would be my pleasure to spend time with you." Akashi reassured.

"I wonder if I missed anything…the last thing I remember was…" Kuroko's expression slightly scrunched "…was…" He trailed off.

"Don't force yourself, Tetsuya. You were involved in an accident and was rushed to the hospital."

"Ah…I see. Surely I wouldn't have slept that long…only 3 months at the most."

Akashi smiled sadly, again, in response to Kuroko's statement "You've been sleeping for 3 years, Tetsuya."

"…" To say the phantom was surprised, would be an understatement. He was shocked. "Th-three years…?" He stuttered "For three years…I…for three years…"

"…" Akashi stayed in silence.

"To think 3 years had passed…It went by so fast…" Kuroko smiled bitterly.

"Yeah…"

Kuroko didn't reply but just slight tugged his lips in a faint smile. Soon his attention was caught of the yellow primroses next to his bed. Akashi followed his gaze.

"I guess, those primroses describe me best, don't they?" Said Kuroko, breaking the silence.

"Do they? I would've thought they would described me better." Akashi took a cup, fill it with green tea and gave it to Kuroko who accepted gratefully.

"Thank you. Surely Akashi-kun know what I mean."

"I do."

"But you…You don't…" After a long pregnant silence "...You don't feel like that towards me."

"What if I do, Tetsuya? You never know."

"Please don't joke about this. I do know."

"Oh trust me. You don't." Akashi leaned closer to Kuroko and slightly touched his lips. But the other quickly pulled away.

"I'd rather that you would tell me the truth than just playing with my feelings." Kuroko averted his gaze.

"I'm not." Akashi stood up and walked to the door "I'll go and get the doctor so stay here."

* * *

"Hm…Everything seems fine." The doctor put his small torch in his pocket "We'll wait for the results of your check-up and if it's all good, I can discharge you." The doctor smiled "Rest for now. You'll need plenty of it."

"Yes."

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Um…excuse me."

"Hm?"

"Do you know what happened to the person with red hair that went and get you?"

"Oh! You mean Akashi-san? He left after he came to get me. Hm…strange though…usually he wouldn't leave this early. Regardless, you should rest now." And the doctor left.

Before Kuroko could actually went to sleep.

"How are you feeling – nodayo?" Midorima asked from the door as he held Kennosuke on one hand, walking closer to Kuroko's hospital bed.

"Hello Midorima-kun. I'm feeling as good as ever."

"Glad you do…i-it's not like I was worried or anything! Don't get the wrong idea."

"Ah, yes."

"Hphm! Go to sleep. It's late now." And Midorima also left.

Kuroko chuckled slightly _'Some people never change.'_ As he lied down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Akaou dropped by for a visit.

"Hm…strange…" Akaou whispered to himself, in front of Kuroko who was hooked up to an IV pack.

"What is, Akaou-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Usually, around this time he should be here by now." Akaou sighed.

"…Who?" Kuroko was confused.

"You know, Akashi…" Said Akaou in some sort of a question.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Yea, it's like his schedule, you know. Ever since that day, three years ago, he's been coming here everyday… Everyone in the hospital knows him." Akaou caressed the primroses from yesterday "Hmm~" Akaou 'hm-ed' in amusement " 'I can't live without you' huh?"

"…He brought it in yesterday. It describes me best don't you think?" Kuroko smiled at the flowers.

"I think it describes you both perfectly."

"That…can't be…He doesn't have that sort of feelings towards me…I knew this…three years ago."

"People change you know…During the last three years, he changed a lot. He've been bringing different flowers for you everyday. All have one thing in common." Akaou packed up his stuff "They all have a meaning to a theme. 'Love' 'Regret' 'Longing' 'Desire' or…" He motioned at the primroses "…Just simply waiting for you."

A loud clatter echoed loudly in the soundproof hospital room as the IV stand fall to the ground along with Kuroko.

"Wha! Hey hey, calm down." Akaou quickly moved to help his friend on the floor "What do you want? Water?" Akaou quickly grabbed a cup of water on the table and hand it to Kuroko "Here."

"Ah…no that's not it…" Kuroko managed to say just slightly above a whisper.

"Your face is pale. Are you ok? Do I need to call the doctor?" Akaou carried Kuroko back to the bed.

"Ah, no. Please don't worry, I'm alright." Kuroko weakly said.

"What were you trying to do? I hope you know your own situation."

"…I do. I was wondering if I can walk yet."

"Where did you want to go?"

* * *

"Yea." Akaou said over the phone.

**[Right. I got the permission. So begin just according to the plan.]**

"Right." Akaou hung up.

"Come, Kuroko. We're going." Akaou slowly lifted Kuroko bridal-style and left the hospital room.

* * *

Tik-tok-tik-tok went the small clock on Akashi's office table. Irritated as he was, he tapped his finger to the rhythm of the only sound in his office. Today, Akashi went against his usual schedule and he found that it's frustrating. He haven't met Kuroko today, like how he would normally. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to…maybe it was guilt.

And his phone went off.

"Hello, this is Akashi Seijūrō."

**[Ah, Akashi. This is Midorima.]**

"Shintarou, what's the matter?" Akashi tilted his head and held the phone with his shoulder.

**[Have you visit Kuroko today?]**

"…No, I haven't." Akashi began to look through the report.

**[What?! Ugh…this is getting complicated.]**

"Hm? Did something happen to Tetsuya?" Akashi slammed the paper down.

**[He went missing from his hospital room. I tried asking everyone but no one had seen him.]**

"…Shintarou, I expected a better performance from you." By now, Akashi was already on his way to the underground parking.

**[I am not the one to blame. Akaou was the last to visit him and he haven't seen anything abnormal and Kuroko was still in the room when he left. I thought you would've known where he was.]**

"Are you saying that Tetsuya got up and left on his own?" Akashi climbed onto his car and drove to the hospital.

**[That is impossible. Kuroko's legs cannot function yet. He cannot leave without help.]** Midorima then yelled some commands to his staff.

"He was kidnapped?" Akashi just ran a red light.

**[I can't say for sure. I've put others to the search. Aomine is checking the CCTV right now, Kise and Murasakibara are looking for him around the hospital.]**

"...Right. Is Akaou still there? Put him on."

Midorima grumbled and passed the phone **[What is it?]**

"Tell me in details."Akashi pulled the joystick and quickly manoeuvred left, drifting over the 'U' turn into the hospital parking lot.

**[You seem awfully calm about this…]**

"No use panicking now. I'll do that after we find him." Akashi slammed the door shut, clicked it lock and magnificently made big strides inside the hospital.

**[He was still there when I left. That's all I can tell you.]**

"Is that so?" Akashi hung up "The IV stand been knocked down. Was he taken forcefully?"

"Heh," Akaou pocketed Midorima's phone "I dunno, it was like that when I came back the second time. Anyway, the others came and started searching. What are you going to do?"

* * *

Without saying, Akashi also joined the search. "Like I said, someone messed with the cameras or they managed to time it right at the time the camera turn on a blind spot," Aomine scratched the back of his neck "Fuck, I swear if it's the same guy that ran over him three years ago, I'll fuck shit make him pay."

"Hm? The driver from three years ago? Didn't you capture him, Daiki?" Akashi asked. Everyone was gathered in Midorima's office.

"Now that all my duties have been completed, I can finally tell you something." Midorima adjusted his glasses "I've asked all the staff members and checked the visitor list, the last one to visit and see Kuroko was Akaou. None of the nurses had checked on him yet. It's estimated that he went missing at around 4pm to 4:30pm."

"Hm? That damn bastard? Yea we arrested him but his fucking family hired some kind of gang that went and freed him when he was on his way to jail where his fucking sorry ass belong." Aomine scowled.

"Then, wouldn't Akaoucchi be the most suspicious? Since he was the last to visit him…"

"But he didn't say anything…besides we searched the whole hospital...! Akaou-chin left by himself, he didn't carry anything with him…nor does he have a car," Murasakibara lazily grumbled "Dammit…! Where the hell is he?"

"Calm down, Atsushi. It's not like you. Anyway, we know that Akaou-kun was the last to see him and is the most suspicious. I suggest we ask him one more time." Himuro placed a hand on the titan's shoulder.

"Tatsuya is right. Maybe he still haven't told us everything." Kagami said.

"Hahaha…maa, let's find Akaou first." Takao tried to calm the mood.

"If we can, that is," Midorima adjusted his glasses. "I couldn't get in contact with him after this afternoon."

"…" Akashi took out his phone "I need you to investigate Kuroko Tetsuya's whereabouts." He nodded his head and agreed to a few things "I want him to be brought to me in three days. Unharmed if I find that he is injured in anyways, you will be prepared to face heavy consequences." He nodded a few more time "I'm counting on you." And Akashi hung up.

"Heh as expected from the young master." Aomine joked.

"Even with the help of Akashi's underlings, we still need to look for Kuroko as well." Kagami said.

"I agree. Let's get to Akaoucchi." Spoke Kise.

* * *

"Akashi-sama, you must eat. It have been three days." A maid brought in a tray of tofu soup.

"Bring it away. I don't have the appetite." Akashi, who wore his reading glasses, reading through reports.

"But Akashi-sama-"

"Bring it away."

"…!" The maid thought of protesting but dismissed the thought and silently retreated.

Akashi let out a sigh. There was no news of Tetsuya for the past three days and Akashi was restless. Literally. He haven't eaten or sleep for three days. Akaou still remained missing. And so was his beloved.

What was happening? He didn't know.

As an intelligent person striving for wisdom and has an unimaginable thirst for knowledge, not knowing something frustrated Akashi, greatly. Especially if it involves his most dearest. He lost him once and he is most definitely will not repeat the same mistake again. He can't and he won't.

No, he definitely will _not_ allow himself to. Not _ever._

* * *

**[A/N: Well... I kinda proofread the whole story and changed the grammar around and stuff and somehow manage to change the whole story without realising it but it is what it is and it's definitely better than the old one.] **


End file.
